I NEED YOUR HELP!
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: I need Ocs for a story I'm writing. If you're interested, then click this story and you'll see. *NOW CLOSE!* Stay tune for updates!
1. Chapter 1-OCS NEEDED

**Hey my Rebellions, it's Rebel here today!**

 **Guess what! I'm making a new Minecratf story!**

 **Reader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: Shush! I'm the writer, I do what I want. *puts shades on* B-)**

 **Well I'm making a story, but I need YOUR help. Not Drake's help, not Sara's help, not that dirty hobo on the street named Bob. NO! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

 **So if you want a chance to have your character in a story, THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOUR.**

 **I have a feeling you guys think I'm a weirdo so I'm going to give you the information now…**

 ** _What's this Story about?_**

 **Well the story is called** **The Rebellion** **(if you have a better name for this story PLEASE tell me now)**

 **Basically it's about, wait….. SPOLIERS!**

 **Ok, so it's about Herobrine having an army to go against Notch and takeover the land Minecraftia (or Minecraft). So Notch calls Team Crafted (I will put other Youtubers as well) to fight against his rebellion.**

 **NOW THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN!**

 **If you have an OC, and you will like them to be in this story, THEN I WILL PUT THEM IN THIS STORY. Note though, they will be on Herobrines side :(**

 ** _Here is the format for the Oc_**

 **Name-**

 **Gender-**

 **Type-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Personality-**

 **Power-**

 **Weakness-**

 **History-**

 **Reason of Joining Herobrine-**

 **Crush/Lover-**

 **Extra Stuff I need to know:**

 _If you read this far, say in your comment/review_ "I VOW TO THE OREOS!"

 ** _Explanation for Format_**

 **Name-….nothing needs to be said, it's pretty much self-explained.**

 **Gender-self-explained**

 **Type-so if they are a hybrid of some sort, I need to know. (Ex. If they are half human half creeper, then you must tell me). The hybrid doesn't have to be anything with Minecraft, it could be half wolf half human, I'm okay with that :) Just has to be something that stands on 2 feet. If they are just normal, then tell me that.**

 **Appearance- tell me what they look like.**

 **Personality-it says it all**

 **Power-tell me if they have any powers. If not, then that's ok. If they are good at fighting, just say they don't have any powers but they are good at _.**

 **Weakness-THEY MUST HAVE A WEAKNESS. I WILL NOT ALLOW INVINCABLE CHARECTERS!**

 _If you read this far say, "Turn Down for What?!"_

 **History-tell me their backstory, a little something that happened back then.**

 **Reason of Joining Herobrine-why are they joining Herobrine? Why are they siding with him? If you can't think of anything, just say "Make it up." And I'll make something up for you, no worries : D**

 **Crush/Lover-Do they have a crush on anyone? It can be anyone that you so desire. But if they like Sky, please note that I won't make them be together. My reason is because I'm going to have Alessa (or however you spell her name, sorry D: ) in the story, and that's going to get all confusing. If they don't have a crush on anyone, then just say "none"**

 **Extra stuff I should know- anything else I should know about them, then tell me here. If not just saying "Nothing Else"**

 **That is all for now guys. If you have any questions at all, just ask me and I'll try my best to answer. Sorry if this took so long, I just wanted to explain as much as I can, don't judge -.-. If you know anyone that has an OC and might want to use them for this story, please share this with them. I'm really that desperate for OCs.**

 **Anyway, have a great summer my Rebellions.**


	2. Chapter 2-Thank You for Ocs Now See Mine

***NOTE*-I'm getting so many Ocs, I might end the deadline tomorrow. So, HURRY UP AND ENTER YOUR OC BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!**

 **So I just want to say real quick, thank you guys for the but load of Ocs. I thought It would** ** _at least_** **take me a week to have as many Ocs. Here the people who gave me Ocs.**

 **-TheFanficCritic1337**

 **-PrincessNyx15**

 **-BlazeRodAtaraxy**

 **-MinecraftingPony**

 **-weather741**

 **-guardainluver**

 **-SoulErrorArwitch**

 **-GoldietheFazbear**

 **I'm hoping I got everyone. It's hard to keep up with everyone's Oc. DX** #TheStruggleisReal

 **Anywho, since I thought everyone is sharing their Oc, why can't I? Ok so, here we go.**

 **Name-Rubella (She prefers to be called Rebel)**

 **Gender-Girl**

 **Type-Angel**

 **Appearance-Dark brown hair with yellow highlights (waist level). Blue hoodie, white pants, black belt, neon red sneakers, neon green eyes, black fingerless gloves, angel wings, a black necklace that has a R in the middle of to wings.**

 **Personality-She can make a joke now and then, but is serious. Basically she's your average grumpy girl...and also a rebel from time to time *COUGH COUGH name COUGH COUGH* Also a Tomboy :)**

 **Power-Telekinesis, flying (wings) and potions. Also good with bow and arrow and sword.**

 **Weakness-Her thoughts.**

 **History-Her family are angels who help humans with their mistakes. She tries to help, but all she gets are complains from the humans, fails, and gets make fun of when she fails by her sisters. She always thought humans a are disgusting creatures and she hated being an angel with the expectation of being 'perfect'. The final straw was when her sister brags about her succeeding her mission and making fun of Rebel of her failures. After that, Rebel gave up. She decided to go to Earth (or Minecraftia) to take a breather. Later, she meets Herobrine. She decides to leave her Angel life for the Rebellion**

 **Reason of Joining Herobrine-Herobrine convinces her to join his Rebellion, telling her that no human will complain or make fun of her ever again. She thought it was a good idea because she wants humans to pay, so she agrees to join.**

 **Crush/Lover-LITTLE, just a little, feelings for Deadlox/Ty**

 **Extra Stuff I need to know:Her sister was from my story, 'Minecraft Curse' XP Also, when you get her really mad, her eyes turn red and can throw fire at you. So don't get her mad...**


	3. Chapter 3-MESSEGES

***WARNING* I'm getting so many OCs, that I need to make the deadline today. I won't be excepting anymore OCs tonight. Once I go to bed, no more OCs! Thank you once again for the OCs you've been giving me, g'day mates ;)**

 **This is mostly a message to the Guest who submitted OCs, since I can't Pm them.**

 **Guest (the one that made Daniel Bolt)- Congrats, your OC will be in the story.**

 **Ckbrothers-I don't know why, but I never got your review about your Ocs. I am so sorry about that and can you please send it again. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Ravenstar-Yes, I'm still accepting OCs.**

 **Thanks you guys once again, good day mates.**


	4. Chapter 4-PLEASE READ,IT'S INPORTANT PPL

**VERY INPORTANT ANNOUNTMENT AFTER THIS MESSAGE! IF YOU SENT AN OC, I NEED YOU TO READ THIS! Thank you for your time.**

 **Ok, this is a message to a guest :CkbrothersI like all of your OCs, they are all very interesting. Sadly though, I can only use one. I'm so sorry about that! They where all so good, but I have so many OCs that, if I get to much, I might forget some OCs and then madness will happen. I hope you understand and again, I'm sorry. Hey, at least I will use one rather than none, right? Any who, I will be using King Triton. Thank for submitting your OC, he will be very useful in my story.**

 **-OK TIME FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

 **So, once again guys, thank you for the OCs. I will put them in good use in my story. Now, I was thinking about writing a, umm, how do I word this? The events that happened before the creation of the Rebellion. Does that make sense. Basically I will write your OC's history and how they joined the Rebellion. Is that alright with you guys? PM me or tell me the in the reviews. No will you excuse me, I better get started on writing my stories.**

 **-Rebel on my Rebellions**


	5. Chapter 5-It's OVER

**IT'S OVER, NO MORE OCS! MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIVES PEOPLE, IT'S ABOUT TIME I START WRITING THE STORY!...That and also, I have way to many OCs.**

 **Thank you guys (ok, how many times have I've said thank you? *checks list* Ok ,WAY TO MUCH! Well, at least I'm saying thank you so be happy -.-) for the many, MANY, OCs I've gotten. Seriously, I had to them down and I used 8 pages. 8 PEOPLE!**

 **So, here are the credits (I guess)**

 **-Ckbrothers**

 **-Holy4**

 **-** **IPriime**

 **-Eternal Ender**

 **-Guest**

 **-raydoesminecraft**

 **-** **TheFanficCritic1337**

 **-PrincessNyx15**

 **-BlazeRodAtaraxy**

 **-MinecraftingPony**

 **-weather741**

 **-guardianluver**

 **-SoulErrorArwitch**

 **-ArashiKira**

 **-GoldietheFazbear**

 **DANG, 15 (16 if you count mine) OCs IN 2 DAYS. MAMA IS SO PROUD ;'''''(.**

 **Thank you guys again and I will make sure to credit you guys in the story. If I don't, then you can sue me (Jk, please don't .-.)**

 **Rebel on my Rebellions, Rebel on ;)**


	6. Chapter 6-Updates (YAY)

**Hey my Rebellions, how are you?**

 **Now I know what you're thinking...**

 **"REBEL! WHERE ARE YOUR STOREIES?!**

 **WELL! I'm working on them.**

 **Please hang tight guys! I'm trying to type as fast as I can for both stories**

 **I'm currently working on the OC history story and I have 4 chapters done so far (working on 5 right now). And I have to write 11 more...11! I have to write a total of 16 chapters for EACH OC I've received.**

 **As for** **The Rebellion** **story, I'm working on that as well. I'm doing both at the same time (mostly the Oc's history story first, since that's coming out first) Don't think I have forgotten about that story. I'm going to work on that story when I can't think for the OC's history one (don't question). I have 1 chapter down for** **The Rebellion** **and (so far) a long chapter 2.**

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE, I'M TRYING MY BEST! I hope you guys understands. The struggle is real when you're a writer...#TheStruggleisReal (Sorry I said that twice XP)**

 **Anyways guys, thanks for all the OC's I've received and I will make sure to announce when both stories are up. Okay mates? Good.**

 **G-day/Night my Rebellions**


	7. Chapter 7-Good News and Bad News

***Walks out on stage nervously* "Uh, hi everyone."**

 **Audience-BOOOO! *throws tomatoes***

 **HE-HEY HEY! Watch it! NO, PUT THAT CHAIR DOWN!**

 **Audience-WHERE ARE YOU STORIES!**

 **I have an answer to that.**

 **Okay, so the one with everyone's story...I can't continue it.**

 **Audience-BOOO! YOU MADE US WAIT MORE THAN A MONTH, AN NOW YOU CANNCEL IT! BURN HER WITH FIRE!**

 **Wait! Put your torches down! I have a reason. My brother deleted it.**

 **So I was working on Oc Stories, thing, and I had to leave to help my mom for a minute. I knew it wouldn't take long, so I didn't log out or anything. Well, my brother snooped around on my computer, and accidently deled it. Everything. I tried to recover it, but it didn't work. I'm not even gonna bother rewriting it because, 1 it will take long to rewrite everything, and 2, I got writers block so much on that story, It would take me at least until December! I don't know anymore.**

 **Audience-So what about The Rebellion story?**

 **Well, I only have 1 chapter down.**

 **Audience-BOOOOOOOOO! *throws more tomatoes***

 **HEY! At least I got it down. Reason why I don't have more chapter is because I tried to focus so much on that other story, I never had time to write for The Rebellion. DON'T THROW THE TOMATOES! I promise I will work hard on that story. I already feel bad for what happened, so I will work so much on that story, just for you guys.**

 **I already uploaded the story, so go check it out! I think it's descent for a start.**

 **Audience-... *checks story* BOOO! *throws more tomatoes***

 **...Jeez, tough crowd.**


End file.
